Personal headsets for audio systems have been in use for many years, and for a variety of different applications. Users that typically desire quality audio headsets can include, for example, musical or theater artists, broadcasters, public speakers, telephone operators, dispatchers, airplane pilots, video camera operators, studio mixers, and professional sound technicians, among other various others. In many such occupations and applications, it may be desirable for such audio headsets to have speakers (e.g., earphones) and/or microphones. In the case of theater or musical productions, it is desirable that headset being worn by an artist not be noticeable to viewers, which can be members in an audience or viewers of a digital recording thereof.
Besides headsets, audio systems can also use wearable mountings (e.g., ear mounts or ear hooks) separate audio components, such as speakers or microphones. In one application, a microphone, as a separate component, is configured to be attached to a user (e.g., artist). The microphone is typically connected by wires to a wireless transmitter (sometimes referred to as a body-pack) that is also attached to the user. One type of microphone that is typically worn by a user is known as a lavalier microphone (or lavalier), which is a small microphone used for television, theatre, and public speaking applications in order to allow for hands-free operation.
Typically, a professional using a microphone with an audio headset, wearable mounting, or individual component would have a single microphone. A sound technician would check audio pickup from the microphone before the user starts her activity (e.g., show, shift, event, etc.). The microphone can be secured to a headset or ear mount/hook, or even to the user's body or clothing. The microphone might be integral with the headset, or attached to an ear mount/hook or to the user's body or clothing. A microphone can be attached to a user's body or clothing, such as with adhesive tape or cable binding sleeves (e.g., Hellerman sleeves). Regardless, audio setup is an important process and requires a period of time. Sometimes high end users, e.g., professionals, also configure another separate microphone which can be independently secured to a headset or ear mount/hook, or even to the user's body or clothing. The professional then wears two audio setups, which can be cumbersome or visually unappealing. Alternatively, the professional can wear only one audio setup and have the second one readily available for use should there be a problem with the first audio setup.
While such microphones, regardless of whether used as a separate component or not, normally yield high performance, sometimes there is a performance problem with the microphone or its wireless transmitter. When such a performance problem occurs during a live event of the artist or broadcaster, the problem is serious and must be resolved quickly.
Hence, there is a need for improved designs in which audio components are able to be efficiently provided and rendered easily swappable.